The Ghost of Your Touch
by TheWarehouse
Summary: Myka has been given the receptacle with H.G's conscious as a new type of torture for Helena. They both try to cope with it, but it isn't easy, with H.G so close. Like looking through a window with the thing you desire most on the other side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Myka laid awake on her back, on her bed. Ever since Helena helped them with that case... she couldn't stop thinking about it. The silence they shared meant more than anything they've ever talked about. She always felt a small flame for the Victorian woman, but she never really acknowledged it. She never really noticed it. Not until that moment. All the small innuendos, all the things the British woman said that made more sense now that Myka thought about it. She's been denying it. Without even realizing it, she's been denying it.

Myka bit her bottom lip. She really wanted to grab the receptacle and talk to her again. So badly. Even though they couldn't touch, even though Helena wasn't entirely corporeal, she wanted so badly to just talk to her. To be near her. But her goodbye... it was final. She was never going to see her again. Not unless she got her hands on that receptacle. She contemplated it. How would she get it? It was in the hands of the one and only Mrs. Frederic. So maybe it was hopeless. Myka sighed.

If only Helena realized it sooner. All the things she said to Daniel Varley. She wished so much that the 19th century Victorian realized it sooner. Maybe then, she wouldn't locked in a prison where only her consciousness existed in an orb. What happened to her body? Where is it?

'_I wish I knew_,' she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, by the time Myka arrived downstairs, everyone was eating breakfast. She stared at an empty chair, remembering the time when Helena was there. Artie was handing out the case files, and he ignored Helena completely.<p>

"Morning, Mykes," came the voice of her partner, Pete. Myka turned her attention to him and gave him a small smile, "Hey."

Pete gave her a peculiar look and asked, "You okay, Myka?" Myka looked to him and gave him a bigger smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all," she waved his concern away. Pete knew exactly why Myka was acting the way she was. Leena, who walked into the room a few moments ago, knew exactly how big of a lie that was.

Myka took her seat and didn't touch her breakfast. Just looking at it, picking up her fork and poking at it occasionally. Claudia looked at Myka's food and then to Myka, who was deep in thought. Even the eccentric Claudia knew what was going on in Myka's head. To be honest, Claudia didn't really know what to say, so she left it alone. She knew Myka... she was one of those, 'I-suffer-my-pain-in-silence' kind of people. And that was why nobody said a word... they didn't know what to say.

Artie walked into the room, "Please tell me there's a new case, Artie!" Pete pleaded childishly.

"No. Just inventory today. You guys failed to do inventory on Section W," he said, looking at Pete and Claudia with a glare, like he knew they were slacking off. Claudia cleared her throat, trying not to look guilty and Pete just stuffing food into his mouth so he didn't have to talk. There was a momentary pause.

"I'll do it," Myka said, suddenly. It surprised everyone in the room. Myka had hardly talked since the Jericho's Horn case. Artie knew why she wanted to do it.

"It's fine, Myka. They have to learn," he responded, his last comment directed at the two childish agents as he looked at them. Pete and Claudia were eating, trying not to look guilty, but knew that Artie found them out.

"No. I want to do it," Myka replied, persisting as she stood up. Artie gave an unsure glance at her and finally gave a small nod. "Very well, then."

Myka stood up and walked out of the door. Artie gave a long sigh, shaking his head slightly as he took a seat at the table.

"She's been really bummed out ever since H.G and the-"

"Really, Claudia?" Artie asked sarcastically, interrupting her. Claudia didn't say anything else after that, just going back to her breakfast. Artie looked to Leena. She gave him a somber look, "Her aura is depressing. But she's not compromised. She just needs to focus on other things for the time being," she answered his silent question. Artie nodded.

* * *

><p>Myka slowly walked towards Section W. Her thoughts still occupying her. She arrived to her destination, the main reason why she wanted to do inventory in this section. Looking at all the artifacts that were made by the one and only H.G Wells. Myka opened the box with the grapple gun, smiling at the memory. She touched the cool metal surface, still reminiscing.<p>

"She's safe," came the sudden voice of Mrs. Frederic. Myka turned to her with a start.

"Agent Wells is safe. Although, we're still keeping her consciousness away from her body, her weekly reports are telling us that she's very slowly improving and making progress," the older woman continued.

"Making progress? In what?" Myka asked, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"I think you already know, Agent Bering, that she's making a recovery away from her anger towards the world. The only thing she has in this life are two things. The Warehouse... and you," she replied. Myka wasn't surprised but a warm feeling spread within her as Mrs. Frederic said the last word.

"So she's... okay?" Myka asked, keeping her voice from catching. Mrs. Frederic nodded.

"Yes, Myka. I'm fine," came the smooth, light, voice of Helena behind her. Myka turned around to see Helena, her arms crossed, but her hand playing with her necklace. Myka smiled when she saw her. The urge to give her a hug was so overwhelming that she had to remind herself that she wasn't really there. Just a hologram. "Helena," she greeted with a wide smile.

Myka turned to Mrs. Frederic, the receptacle in her hand. "Mrs. Frederic, why did you bring her here?" Myka asked, confused. A solemn look swept across Helena's face as she waited for Mrs. Frederic answer. She already knew why she was there... with Myka.

"Because the Regents thought it was best if she spent time with you," Mrs. Frederic explained. Myka turned to Helena, wanting to know if it was true. Like the statement of Mrs. Frederic wasn't enough. She needed to hear it from Helena.

"It's basically a knew type of torture for me. I can talk to you and be around you. But only as a reminder. A reminder for where I really am and what I'm doing there," Helena answered Myka's unasked question. Myka looked to Mrs. Frederic, a pained look on her features.

"No. No, I'm not going to have any part of it," she refused, shaking her head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Agent Bering," Mrs. Frederic answered, a serious look on her features, but Myka could see the sympathy in her eyes. Myka still shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to be part of Helena's torture. This is a whole other level of torment, Mrs. Frederic. I'm not going to let you do it," Myka said, her voice strong as she stood her ground. Helena, with a look of such sadness in her eyes, whispered, "Myka. It's alright. It's better than not talking to you at all. It's better than wondering about the Warehouse and how you're doing. It's much better."

Myka looked to Helena, pain very evident in both of their eyes. "But..." Myka whispered. Helena gave her a comforting smile that seemed to make everything worse, because the smile was only sad. She glanced at Mrs. Frederic for a moment who returned her glare, before turning her attention back to Myka.

"It's alright, Myka," Helena continued. Myka looked at her, and only nodded. Even though she knew that Helena didn't want this, just like she didn't want this, they really didn't have a choice. The Regents' decision was final, there was no say in the matter. Myka's view of the Regents changed. She saw them as merciful, understanding, but now. Her eyes have been open. They can also be cruel and they know the meaning of torture.

"Fine. What do I have to do?" she asked, her voice on the border between stoicism and anger. Mrs. Frederic, with her saddened eyes, gave Myka the receptacle.

"You keep it. I will inform Artie and the other agents of the situation and the circumstances. But the receptacle is to stay with you at all times. It's yours to do as you please," Mrs. Frederic responded. Myka nodded, accepting the black orb from the older woman. She then turned to Helena, successfully bottling her emotions inside, before saying, "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

Helena nodded, understanding the situation Myka has been put in and knowing that Myka understood her situation as well. They shared one more sad look at each other, before Myka pulled the black orb open, before turning it, and closing it again. Myka turned to Mrs. Frederic, "This is cruel. Even for the Regents," she said, her voice darker than usual and slightly shaking.

Mrs. Frederic nodded, "I agree, Myka. But there's a reason the Regents have made this decision and it's not only for Helena."

Myka received the small hint in her statement, but brushed it aside.

"It doesn't matter. There had to be something else they could do," Myka replied. Mrs. Frederic stared right into the younger woman's eyes, not backing down from her intense stare, "It wasn't the Regents fault that Helena followed the path she chose. It was her decision, Agent Bering, to go after the world," Mrs. Frederic responded.

"It wasn't her fault that her daughter was murdered," Myka countered. Mrs. Frederic paused, her stare becoming more intense as her eyes seemed to darken as she looked into Myka's eyes.

"It was a tragedy, I know. But H.G Wells could have found a better way to cope, than to seek revenge on the world after more than a century," she replied. Myka couldn't argue with that. She knew, just as well, that Mrs. Frederic was right. And with that statement, Mrs. Frederic walked away.

The Warehouse agent let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. A million thoughts were running through her head, but Myka only looked down at the black orb and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Helena," she whispered, before putting the orb on the shelf next to the grapple gun, and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been three days since Myka left the black orb on the shelf of Warehouse 13. She completely avoided that section, not wanting to be more tempted than she already was to open it. It was all that was on her mind the past few days. She couldn't get her mind off of it, no matter how much she buried herself in her work. As Mrs. Frederic promised, Artie was apprised of the situation, however it seemed that the others seemed oblivious. Artie would give Myka uneasy glances, watching her and observing her actions.

Myka was sitting in the Warehouse, looking out to the seemingly endless expanse of shelves, biting her lip. She was thinking about the receptacle that was just within her reach. She thought she wanted to talk to Helena, but she couldn't bring herself to open the receptacle, especially under the circumstances. She wondered if Helena could keep track of the time, if she knew how much time was passing in that little black ball. Would she be upset? Angry? Myka wish she knew.

She finally looked at her watch, looking at the time. It was getting really late, but she wasn't tired at all. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately, no matter how tired she felt, her mind wouldn't leave her alone for just one night. Myka sighed as she headed toward the B&B.

When she arrived in the building, all the lights were off and no one seemed to be awake. She wasn't surprised, it was three o'clock in the morning. She dragged herself upstairs and to her room. She closed the door and turned on the light. She began to play the scene over and over in her head. From the moment Mrs. Frederic showed up, to the time H.G was put back in the receptacle.

'_Helena...'_ Myka thought. Then she remembered the Victorian women's words.

'_It's alright. It's better than not talking to you at all. It's better than wondering about the Warehouse and how you're doing. It's much better.' _

Did she really mean it? Did she really think it was better? Or was she just saying that to convince Myka to take the orb? And what exactly did Mrs. Frederic mean when she said, _"There's a reason the Regents have made this decision and it's not only for Helena." _

Was it for herself too? But what would the Regents possibly accomplish by torturing her? She was one of the best agents the Warehouse has ever had and they took her back.

'_But Helena brought me back_,' Myka thought sadly. All these questions swimming inside her mind and she didn't have the answer to them. She didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to talk to Helena, to see her. But she couldn't touch her. No. She couldn't feel her, smell her scent, the warmth of her skin. A teas started to well up in her eyes.

_'We did make a good team, didn't we?' Helena asked, smiling. _

_'We did,' Myka agreed, 'and then you...' she continued softly._

_'I just wish you could have realized that sooner,' she stated longingly._

_'So do I.' The Victorian said, her voice filled with regret. After a few moments of silence, Myka finally brought herself to speak._

_'Goodbye, Helena.' she responded with finality. _

A tear rolled down her cheek, as she remembered her exact words. She remembered that, as she said goodbye, Helena's hand began to fiddle with her pendent. Her necklace of Christina, her precious daughter. She remembered the moment of silence between them. Their gazes telling each other more than words could ever say.

"Agent Bering," came the voice of Mrs. Frederic suddenly. The Warehouse agent jumped, turning her head, her hand on her gun. She didn't relax very much when she realized who it was.

"Mrs. Frederic," Myka greeted, slightly bitter. She did, however, lay her hand off the gun. Mrs. Frederic gave the agent a stoic look, before saying, "You cannot just leave the receptacle alone."

"Why? You said I could do what I wanted with it," the brunette countered. Mrs. Frederic sighed, walking closer to Myka as she took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Myka, you know the reason why the Regents wished for you to keep the receptacle," the older woman stated. Myka didn't respond, only looking impassively at a spot on the blanket next to her. Mrs. Frederic waited patiently for the agent's answer.

"To be a part of Helena's own personal hell," Myka finally replied. Mrs. Frederic nodded.

"And you can't defy the Regents," she responded, calmly. Myka looked at her boss, another tear making itself known.

"Fine. I'll get that damn receptacle. I'll open that damn thing and I'll talk to Helena everyday. I'll be a part of her torment, because trapping her consciousness in some dark abyss somewhere away from her body isn't torture enough," Myka said through gritted teeth, tears springing anew from her eyes. Mrs. Frederic kept her stoic expression, before saying, "Thank you."

The black woman left as swiftly as she came and as soon as she did, Myka let out a small whimper. She couldn't possibly imagine what the Victorian was going through. Although, she didn't anticipate Mrs. Frederic's response, she didn't really pay attention to it. The brunette laid her head on her pillow, as she let herself cry. Before she knew it, the tears gradually stopped and darkness started to overtake her vision... as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Myka hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She got up groggily, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision from sleep. She quickly looked at the time, thinking she overslept. However, when she turned to look at her clock... the receptacle took its place. There was a white paper under it, labeled: <em>Myka<em>.

She picked up the white, folded paper and opened it.

_Keep your promise._

_-Mrs. Frederic_

Myka rolled her eyes. She could already feel herself regretting saying the things she did. Myka's eyes slowly drifted to the orb, thinking about Helena again. She felt a strong urge to open it, to talk to her. A part of her resisted, but after a few minutes of deciding, she succumbed to it. She picked up the black receptacle and unlocked it. Out came the form of the very woman who's been on her mind the past few days and kept her from her sleep. Helena's back was to Myka.

She turned around as she took in her surroundings and when her eyes finally fell on Myka, she gave a small smile. Her hand was still fiddling with her pendent.

"Myka," Helena greeted. Myka gave a sad smile back at the older woman.

"Hello, Helena," she responded. There was a few moments of silence between them. More of an awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say.

"So, how have you been?" the Victorian finally asked.

"Fine. Everything's been fine," the other woman answered blandly. Helena nodded her head.

"What about you?" Myka asked after a few seconds. Helena gave a humorless laugh, "I've done a lot of thinking. That's all there is to do in there." She motioned to the black orb. Myka looked down at the cursed object that held Helena's conscious.

"D-... do you have any perception of time in there?" Myka asked, not able to look up into the British woman's eyes. Helena looked at Myka somberly, completely aware that she didn't do as the Regents asked the first few days.

"Myka-"

"I'm sorry," Myka interrupted, her voice almost cracking, "I'm so sorry. I... I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I was ready the last time. I was ready to see you go, I said my goodbyes, but then the Regents..." she went on, her voice now breaking, but she held in her tears.

"Myka, it's alright. I understand your reasons for not opening it. And I thank you for your concern, I thank you for everything you've done for me. But... it was me who betrayed your trust in the end. I deserve to-"

"Nobody deserves this kind of punishment. Nobody deserves to be separated from their body into, God knows where! Nobody deserves it, no matter what they've done," the Warehouse Agent countered as she finally looked up at. Helena looked back at Myka, who turned away as a tear strolled down her cheek. Helena walked over to the bed and sat on it, but no weight was bared down, so it was like she wasn't even though. Because, technically, she wasn't.

"Myka," Helena whispered, her hand ghosting over the other woman's cheek. Myka looked into the Victorian's eyes. Her own red and puffy, sniffling as she cleared her throat and wiped away the tears.

Helena's hand hovering right over Myka's cheek, wishing so much that she could really touch her. But for now, she would have to be content with what she had now. Her fingers making their way to her lips. Myka looked at the older woman as she did this. Watching her watch her own fingers trailing across her own skin. For a moment, everything was forgotten, everything around them disappeared. It was just her and Helena.

Before Myka knew what she was doing, her hand reached to touch Helena's, but it only went through it. A lump formed in Myka's throat as she remembered that Helena was just a hologram. Helena seemed to snap out of her trance and pulled her hand back. Myka stood up and touched her neck, turning away as another silent tear journeyed down her face. Helena's hand went to her necklace, as she looked sadly at the spot where Myka was on the blanket.

"Myka," Helena whispered, her own tear going down her cheek, but the other woman didn't see it.

"I have to go. Artie probably needs me in the Warehouse," Myka replied before the other woman could say anymore. Helena nodded, wiping away the tear. Myka turned back around to pick up the black orb. She gave Helena a look full of sadness and longing and her gaze was returned with one of regret and despair.

"Okay, well. I'll talk to you later then," Myka said and Helena nodded in return.

And with that, Myka turned the orb and closed it with a click as she saw the hologram of Helena disappear back inside the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So this is a variation of the season finale with the whole 'Emily Lake' and stuff. I cry every time I watch it. =(

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Myka made sure there was no sign of her distress on her face as she went to the Warehouse. She had the black orb with her, not thinking it would be safe in her own room. However, when she walked inside the Warehouse and greeted Pete, Artie, and Claudia, she instantly regretted it.

"Hey, Mykes!" Pete greeted cheerfully, but then his gaze went down to the receptacle in her hand. His smile instantly fell away, "What is that?"

Myka cleared her throat and glanced at Artie, who was looking at her, "Well, it's complicated, but-"

"Please don't tell me that's H.G Wells," Pete interrupted. Myka didn't say anything, only a guilty look on her face. Pete gave an exasperated sigh, turned around and threw his hands up.

"Myka! What are you doing with that?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Myka. Having a magical, conscious hostage ball that holds the mind of one the most dangerous 19th century minds isn't my idea of rational, " Claudia chimed in.

"It's not her fault," Artie interjected. Pete and Claudia turned to their boss, waiting for an answer, although looking bewildered.

"It's between Myka, Mrs. Frederic, the Regents, and I. But Myka isn't the reason why she has the orb," Artie explained. Pete and Claudia seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I'm keeping it with me," Myka answered. Pete gave his partner a serious look.

"Mykes, I know how much you miss her. But do you really think that this is the best way to cope?" he asked. Myka looked down at the ball.

"Pete... it wasn't my idea. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have this, but it's not. So, just drop it and let it go," she replied. The room was silent for a few moments.

"Well, we got a ping," Artie said, breaking the silence as he took out files from his bag. Everyone snapped out of it and, although the mood got a little darker, they all sat down around the table. Myka made sure the ball was out of sight on her lap.

"Location is Cheyenne, Wyoming. There was a shooting at Lincoln High School," Artie continued.

"What's so unusual about that?" Myka asked. Artie typed a few things into his laptop, before turning it to them.

"Nothing, except that this student was on an angry rampage for revenge that wasn't his. Another student took a video. Watch," Artie played the video. There was an a boy, obviously Asian, holding a gun, yelling, "We were American citizens too! You had no right to strip us of _our_ rights! This is a free country, but you took away our freedom," and then shots were fired and the video ended.

"Was anyone shot?" Pete asked, a little shocked.

"No, the P.E teacher got to him before any real damage could be done. But the student was aiming at a specific person. A history teacher, Eric Harding," Artie replied.

"So, what could have caused this? An Asian kid on a killing spree for revenge randomly chooses his school to target?"

"The Asian kid's name is Hiro Nagasaki. He didn't even have so much as a parking ticket-"

"Until now," Myka finished Artie's sentence.

"So, there's a flight waiting for you at the airport in," Artie checked his watch, "Six hours. Go pack." Everyone stood for a moment.

"Well? Go!" the older man shooed the two agents away to get them packing. "But, Artie... I haven't eaten," Pete complained. Artie rolled his eyes at the oversized child.

Myka wasn't hungry and so she went back upstairs. She didn't expect having a ping. She expected to go to the Warehouse and do her usual duties, but of course... everything is not as it seems. She looked at the black orb in her hand, as if contemplating whether to face Helena again or not. She knew it would hurt to see her, especially after their last conversation, but she didn't care at the moment. She wanted to see her.

Myka finally opened the receptacle, clenching her teeth as she saw the form of Helena appear. They didn't say anything for a few moments. Helena looked down as she cleared her throat.

"Good morning," she said as she looked back up at the taller woman. A strained smile on her face. Myka smiled back, wishing so badly to be able to hug her, to have her in her arms.

"Good morning," Myka responded. There was silence once again, neither woman knew what to say.

"Well, um... I'm going to Wyoming on a case," the Warehouse Agent suddenly said. Helena nodded her head, "What kind of curiosity?" she asked. The corners of Myka's lips tugged as she heard the other woman respond in her British accent. _Curiosity_.

"A shooting," Myka replied, touching her neck. The Victorian seemed a little surprised.

"A... shooting? Doesn't that sort of thing happen every now and again?" she asked. Myka nodded, "Yeah, but this one was different somehow. He was acting unusual. Artie thinks there's an artifact behind it." Myka looked at a space on ground, thinking of what could cause the event.

"I see. So you're leaving when?" Helena asked. The agent looked up at Helena, she knew what the other woman actually meant. 'Are you taking me with you?'

"Flight leaves in six hours. We need all the help we can get, so you're coming with us," Myka answered. Helena couldn't hide the grin that came upon her face as she excitedly answered, "Righty-ho."

* * *

><p>"That was the most uncomfortable flight ever. We have to tell Artie never to let us fly on that airline again," Pete complained, rubbing his sore neck. They walked into the hotel, ready to check in.<p>

"We should head to the school as soon as possible," Myka said, disregarding his complaint. He nodded, giving his partner a sad look. Myka was burying herself in her work again.

They soon arrived at Lincoln High School. They found the principal's office, before walking in. The principal was currently on the phone and Pete and Myka waited for a few minutes for him to finish. Once he hung up, it was down to business.

"Hello, Mr. Warner, my name is Agent Bering and this Agent Lattimer, we're Secret Service. We spoke on the phone? We're here about the shooting that happened a few days ago," Myka said, in her business-like tone.

"Yes, of course. Welcome. What do you need?" the short, stout man asked.

"We'll need to interrogate all of your teachers. Starting with Eric Harding and the teachers that taught Hiro Nagasaki," Pete answered.

"Eric Harding is in his classroom, as for the other teachers, here's a list," the principal handed Myka a piece of paper.

"Mr. Harding is working? Shouldn't he be on leave?" Myka asked, surprised.

"Yes, but he insisted on working, to help him keep his mind off of the incident," Mr. Warner responded. Myka nodded her understanding.

"Thank you for your help," Pete said and both agents left. They both looked at the paper, "I'll start with Eric," Pete volunteered.

"Okay, then I'll take Emily Lake," Myka agreed. They both headed off to the classrooms. Myka walked through the swarm of students until she finally found classroom H679.

However, she was not prepared for the surprise that awaited her.

She knocked on the classroom door, "Come in!" Came a voice. Myka didn't pay much attention as he walked in, until she looked the teacher in the face and realized exactly who it was. Her mind was reeling, her heart racing, her breath becoming labored. What was going on? What was she doing here? It can't be... her.

"Helena," Myka breathed. The woman that stood before her was, indeed, H.G Wells.

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked, looking confused, her accent not British at all. Myka was extremely confused. How could she be... here?

"Helena, what are you doing here?" Myka asked, her voice lowering to an urgent whisper. The woman looked very confused.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for somebody else," the teacher said.

"Helena, this is no time for games," the agent answered, her hand on her gun.

"Who is Helena?" Emily asked in her American accent. Her eyes darted to where Myka's hands was and her eyes began to show her fear. Myka was now starting to believe that this wasn't a mind game the writer was playing and wasn't sure if she should be buying into this act. However, she wasn't going to be fooled so easily. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the teacher. Emily screamed and put her hands up.

"I said stop playing games. How did you escape the Regents? When did you break out? I was just talking to you this morning, what is going on?" Myka asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about!" Emily yelled in fear. Myka narrowed her eyes for a moment, she noticed something. Her necklace. She wasn't wearing it. She never took it off. The brunette tried a different tactic.

"My name is Agent Bering of the Secret Service. We may be dealing with a case of identity theft, but we're here to interrogate about Hiro Nagasaki," Myka explained, slowly putting her gun away and pulling out her badge, handing it to the teacher. Emily looked at the agent wearily, slowly putting her hands down and wiping a tear from her face, before she took it, looked at it, and gave it back.

"Can I see your driver's license, please?" Myka asked gently.

"It's in my purse," the teacher replied in a almost a whisper. Myka couldn't get over the fact that she looked exactly like H.G Wells, but she put that aside for now. She looked at the driver's license and sure enough, it said Emily Lake with the picture of Helena.

"Okay, well, we need to you come with us," Myka said.

* * *

><p>"H.G Wells? How the hell did this happen?" Pete exclaimed as he paced around the room in the hotel. They were all currently in Emily's apartment, talking to Artie through the Farnsworth.<p>

"Artie, did you know about this?" Myka asked.

"I knew that H.G's body was sent somewhere, but I didn't know where," he replied. Pete threw his hands up.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Pete asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. We have to contact the Regents, but I don't think they'll give us any information. If I don't know about it, it's highly classified," Artie answered.

"Could this be connected to the case that we have right now?" Myka asked, raking her hand through her hair. Artie shook his head, "No. That's not possible," he explained.

"Why not? We are dealing with an artifact here," Pete pointed out.

"No. Emily Lake is not connected to this case, she can't be," Artie said.

"What are we going to do with her, Artie?" Myka asked, she had a few ideas in mind. Pete looked at Myka and knew immediately what she was thinking.

"No. No, no no, Myka. Not what you're thinking," Pete said. Myka looked at him, her eyebrow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Pete?" she asked, but she knew exactly what the answer was going to be. Sometimes, she hated how well her partner knew her.

"I know what you're thinking, Myka, and that can't happen. Helena is going nowhere near Emily Lake. There is no way H.G is going to be unleashed again," Pete said. Myka was silent, she didn't deny his accusation, but she didn't confirm it either.

"Myka, I know how much you miss her, but-"

"No, Pete. You don't. You have no idea what you're talking about. So, mind your own business, we have a case to focus on," Myka cut him off. Pete was taken aback, but he didn't push it. They turned back to Artie, who was giving her one of his looks.

"Myka-" Artie started, but Myka interrupted, "Artie, please. Just tell us what we're dealing with right now."

Artie gave a lingering, tentative look at Myka, before looking to his computer and typing up a few things.

"We're not exactly sure what it is, but we know how it became an artifact. In 1942, President Roosevelt started putting Japanese people in internment camps because of the attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. The artifact has to be something the student touched. A family heirloom, maybe," Artie said.

"Then all we have to do is find where Hiro lives and snag, bag, and tag the artifact," Pete said simply.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Artie asked, before shutting off the Farnsworth.

"What was that?" Emily asked as she walked into her living room where the agents were in. Myka turned around and gave a reassuring smile, "Just our boss. The reason why we needed to talk to you, at first, is because of a student you taught. Hiro Nagasaki?" Myka asked. Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, I remember him. He was such a gentle boy. He was the last person I'd suspect to shoot everyone in the school. Must have been a troubled kid," she responded.

"So, was there anything unusual that you noticed before the shooting? Was he acting different? Did he have something he didn't have before?" Myka asked. Emily went to sit on the couch. Myka couldn't shake how surreal this was. How the very woman she's been longing to touch was right in front of her, yet, it wasn't her at all. Just a shell. A shell with a different soul.

"Well, he was acting a little shady the day before the shooting. He was a little fidgety and restless. He looked like he didn't have any sleep at all. I asked him what was wrong, but... he just shook off my question and walked off," the teacher answered. Pete had one look at Myka and could already see something different about her. Something he didn't see before and no amount of work was going to distract her from this one. Myka was hurting right now and seeing the image of the person that did it was not helping at all.

"If we have anymore questions, we'll call you. If you remember anything else, here's our card. Thank you, we'll be going now," Pete said, taking Myka's wrist and practically dragging her out. His partner had a bewildered look on her face as she was being led out the door.

"Pete, what are you doing?" she asked, pulling her wrist back.

"Come on, Myka. Seeing H.G but at the same time, it's not her... it can take it's toll, even on you. Let's just go back to the hotel and take the rest of the day off. I saw this awesome looking diner I've been dying to check out since we got here," he finished, grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Myka gave a small smile before agreeing, however, she didn't have an appetite for food. All she looked forward to was talking to that little black orb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed to take forever to get away from her partner. He dragged on the dinner longer than necessary, Myka was sure Pete was trying to eat everything on the menu. She was so relieved to be back in her hotel room, exhausted and irritated. But all that went away, when her eyes landed on her bed... for right there, sat the little black orb. Myka picked up the receptacle, taking in a deep breath, before turning it. The orb glowed blue as it projected the woman she's been thinking about all day.

"Hello, Myka," Helena greeted with a smile, her hands folded together in front of her. Myka gave her a small smile, "There's something I need to tell you." The smile on her face fell a little at the tone of the agent's voice.

* * *

><p>"So... you're telling me that my body is out there, being a high school English teacher," Helena said for clarification. Myka nodded, letting the author process the information.<p>

"How did this happen?" the Victorian woman asked. Myka didn't answer right away, "We think the Regents have-"

"Of course. The Regents. Trapping my conscious in a black ball, isn't enough for the Regents, no. They had to make an entirely knew identity and just stick out in the real world," Helena exasperated. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Does Artie know anything about this?" she asked.

Myka shook her head. "He said it was probably highly classified," the agent responded. Helena nodded her head, her hand once again on her necklace.

"So... what happens now?" the British woman asked. Myka could detect the bit of hope in her voice. She wanted her body back, that was for sure. But what was she to tell her? '_I'm sorry, H.G, but you can't have your body back?' _Myka hated moments like this.

"I don't know, Helena. I... I don't know," Myka whispered, sitting herself on her bed. Helena gave her friend a sympathetic look, sitting next to her.

"Myka..." she trailed off, lifting her hand to touch the agent's hair, only to be painfully reminded, once again, that she see but not touch. She retracted her hand a little, Myka didn't seem to notice as she looked down.

"Myka, I'm sorry. I... I appreciate everything you're doing. It means so much to me. I just wish..." the author trailed off again, "I wish I could touch again. I wish I could feel again," she finished lifting her hand back up to touch the Myka's chin. Even though Myka couldn't feel it, she saw her hand and lifted her head to look at the Victorian.

"Helena-"

"Darling, you know me better than anyone else. You're the one person I care about in this wretched world and I would never do anything to harm you," the British woman interrupted. Myka smiled at the other woman, "H.G really does have her way with words," Myka whispered. Helena chuckled, "What can I say? You bring out the best in me," she replied. They stared into each other's eyes, wanting so badly to touch... to kiss... to feel. However, the painful reality struck them when a sudden knock came to Myka's door.

"Hey, Mykes! Can I come in?" Pete asked.

"Always with the impeccable timing," Helena said under breath. Myka gave her a sad look that the author didn't catch, before going over to the door. She opened it, however, she didn't undo the chain lock.

"What, Pete?" Myka asked, a little irritated.

"Did I interrupt something?" Pete asked, a little confused at Myka's attitude.

"Not at all, Mr. Lattimer. Myka and I were just having a little chat," Pete heard the voice of H.G.

"Ohhh. Having a little Myka-H.G time, then. My bad, I'll let you get back to it," he said, about to leave. Myka rolled her eyes, "Too late now. Just tell me what you, Pete," the brunette demanded.

"Well, I got a movie and I just thought, 'Hey, why not share it with Myka?' But, you seem to be a little busy, so I'll watch it myself," he answered.

"Pete, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted and going to go to sleep," the agent responded. Pete nodded his head, his eyes glancing into her room before walking away, "Good night," he said, "Night," Myka responded. She closed the door and turned to the British author.

"Righty-ho, I'll let you have your rest then, Agent Bering," Helena said with a smile, but Myka could tell it was forced. She gave a small smile back, "Actually, Helena, could you stay tonight?" she asked. The author was little surprised by the request and didn't care to hide it. Myka gave her a hopeful look that she couldn't ignore and smiled, "Of course, darling," she replied.

* * *

><p>Myka woke up to the annoying sound of her Farnsworth. She sat up and went to find the blasted thing. When she finally found the metal box, she opened it and answered it.<p>

"Artie?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Myka, we're you still sleeping?" Artie asked, Myka could detect the slight surprise in his voice. She checked the time and saw that it ten.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she was now fully awake. She looked toward the bed and saw that Helena wasn't there. She looked around, a little bewildered.

"Have you found anything new on the Nagasaki case?" he asked.

"Uhhhm, no. We were going to go and question the other teachers today," the agent responded. A knock came to her door, assuming it was Pete she walked over, unlocked the door, and opened it. To her surprise, her senses were assaulted by the smell of food as the waiter came in with a stroller of her breakfast. Helena walked in after him, a proud grin on her face. Myka was shocked to see the display.

"I'll update you later, Artie," Myka said, not really paying any attention to Farnsworth as she hung up.

"Helena, what is all this?" the agent asked. "Breakfast, darling. You need a good breakfast before work. So, my good friends in the kitchen did me a favor," the British woman answered, waiting for the agent's reactions. However, when she saw that Myka wasn't pleased right away, her smile fell away with it.

"Unless-"

"No, it's great. It's just... I'm running really late and I-" Myka suddenly realized something, "Why didn't you wake me up? It's after ten and I was supposed to wake up a few hours ago!" the agent suddenly changed her attitude from gentle, to accusing. Helena's smile reappeared, "Well, you looked so peaceful, I couldn't dare wake you up," she answered. Myka didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well... Well, next time you wake me up," the agent replied. Helena smiled at her friend's awkward reaction.

"I have to get ready, I'll eat in a minute," Myka said, making an excuse to be away from the very woman that was making her mind turn to putty. The author chuckled as she waited for her dear Myka to finish.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you get on the case, Artie? Any idea what the artifact could be?" Pete asked as he took a huge bite out of his breakfast burrito. Helena looked at Pete in slight disgust. She knew he was doing it on purpose, just because she was there.<p>

"I've narrowed it down. It could be a piece of clothing, a trinket, it's definitely a family heirloom," Artie replied as he typed away at his computer.

"So, basically anything that was allowed in the internment camps," Myka clarified. Helena was completely lost. Internment camps?

"Excuse me, if I may, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Helena asked. Pete turned to the writer, "Way after your time, H.G. Nothing you could help us with," he said, none too politely either. Helena, extremely taken aback by his comment, replied, "I wouldn't sell myself short, Mr. Lattimer, I could be of some use."

"Like how? It's twentieth century America. Their not as '_prim and proper as the ol' Brits_' used to be," he responded, mocking a British accent. Helena capped her anger for Myka's sake, however she did retort, "Clearly they haven't improved much at all. You men eat like pigs, not that there isn't a resemblance at all." Pete was going to say something back when Myka finally shouted, "Enough, you two! Pete, arguing with her is not helping solving the case, so please. And Helena..." she trailed off as she saw the anger still flaring in her eyes and couldn't help but think how attractive she looked, "just... stop," she finished. Of course she meant stop instigating the situation, however, she needed her to stop being... herself. It was distracting.

Why was she brought along, one might ask. It was because Helena insisted upon it and Myka didn't see the harm in it... until Pete came into the situation.

"Pete, you interrogate the teachers and I'll interrogate the Nagasaki family," Myka said. Helena already knew where she was going, she went wherever Myka went. He gave a weary look at the British author, before leaving.

"It was clearly his fault that he was starting the argument," Helena said under her breath. Myka rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

They finally arrived at the Japanese residence and ringed the doorbell. A woman answered it. A typical Asian woman, black hair, dark eyes. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked, with a flawless American accent.

"Yes, hello, I'm Agent Bering with the Secret Service and this is Agent Wells, she works under me," Myka said. The corner of Helena's lip tugged as she thought, '_If only_.'

"Secret Service? I don't understand," said the woman.

"We're here about your son," Myka clarified. The woman had a sad and disturbed look come across her face.

"We just need to ask a few questions," Myka assured, trying to sound kind. The woman nodded, "Come in." They entered the house, "Shoes, please," the woman said, pointing to their shoes. Myka and Helena took their shoes off and entered the house after the mother.

"Kaito!" the mother called. She led them into the living room where she offered them to sit down, which they did. A middle-aged man walked into the room, surprised at the sight of the women.

"These are agents from the Secret Service. They're here about Hiro," the mother clarified.

"Go to the kitchen, Rin," the father ordered. She did as she was told.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Kaito asked as she sat down.

"I'm here about your son. I just need to ask a few questions, if that's okay," Myka asked, waiting for an answer. With a nod from the father, she continued, "Is there any reason you could think of as to why he would do what he did?" Myka asked.

"No. He is a good boy," the father said, curtly. Myka nodded, taking out her memo pad.

"Did you get any packages recently?" the agent went on. The father thought for a moment, before slowly shaking his head, "No."

Helena looked around the room, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. She did spot something.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" Helena interrupted, pointing to a top with a string attached to it on a small table in the corner of the room.

"It's a Japanese toy. A _koma_. My grandfather gave it to Hiro when he was a child, but never touched it," Kaito explained with a smile on his face. Myka saw where Helena was getting at.

"And when did your son find it?" Myka asked, getting up to look at it.

"About a week ago, why?" Kaito asked, getting suspicious.

"Can I talk to your son, please?" Myka asked. She needed to be certain that that was the artifact and not make a scene.

"He's... He had to be sent to an institution for violent behavior," Kaito answered, "I don't understand. He's a good boy. We took him to doctor after doctor, but they don't know what's causing his aggression," the father said, distress clear in his voice.

Myka nodded, looking at Helena who nodded in turn. Myka needed her to distract him.

"When did you first notice the behavior starting?" Helena asked as Myka walked over to the small table. "Four days ago, maybe. He yelled at his mother and stormed out," Kaito answered.

Myka put on her purple gloves, slipping them on quietly.

"Was there any other incidents of violent behavior before the shooting?" the British woman asked.

"There were fights in school, but the principal let him off with a warning the first time. I was getting calls from teachers and recommendations for him to go to a counselor," he answered.

Myka took out a neutralizing bag. She slowly picked up the top as Helena glanced at her.

"And what did you do?" Helena asked.

"We tried to talk to him, but figured he was being a teenager in his rebellious phase. I planned to discipline him but then the shooting..." he trailed off.

Myka put the top in the bag and sparks came flying out. Kaito turned around to see what happened and saw Myka.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Sir, it's fine. We have what we came for, thank you for your cooperation," the agent explained before walking out the door, leaving the man extremely confused and bewildered.

* * *

><p>"Artie we have the artifact," Myka said into the Farnsworth as she drove to the hotel.<p>

"Good. Catch the next flight back, I'll see you soon," he said about to hang up, but Myka interjected, "Artie... what about Emily Lake?" An uncomfortable expression overcame his face.

"Let it go, Myka. She's not a part of this case. She's none of your concern," he replied. Myka was extremely taken aback, "None of my concern? Artie, what happened to talking to the Regents? What happened to-"

"Myka, drop it! We can't talk about this right now," her boss interrupted, before he hung up. Myka had a shocked and angry look on her face. She could not believe this was happening.

"Myka," Helena said gently. The agent ignored her, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white.

"Myka, dear-" Helena was interrupted when there was a sudden swerve in the car.

"Myka, what are you doing?" Helena asked, confused. They were going back the way they came.

"I'm going back to the school," Myka answered. "I'm going to talk to Emily Lake."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily was grading papers in her classroom, needing to get these grades done by the weekend. However, it seemed she wasn't going to get anything done because as soon as she took out her red pen, Agent Bering came through the door. Emily looked at her, confused and surprised.

"May I help you again?" Emily asked, slight annoyance in her voice.

"I need to ask you some questions," Myka answered, her face solemn. Emily tilted her head, "I thought I already answered all of your questions?" she responded. Myka folded her hands together, "It's not about Hiro Nagasaki. It's about you."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed together as she put her pen down and turned her seat towards the agent. Myka cleared her throat as she pulled up a chair, "What's the last thing you remember? How long have you had this job? Where are you from? Where's your family? What did you get for your sixteenth birthday?" Myka asked, crossing her arms now. Emily looked at the agent as if she was trying to play at something.

"I remember I was in a car accident. The doctor told me I had long term memory loss. Amnesia. The last thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed at St. Anthony's Hospital. So I don't remember much. I know I've had this job for two years. My family lives in Virginia and I visit them every Christmas," Emily answered.

"And who was the first person you saw when you woke up?" Myka asked. Emily concentrated as she tried to remember.

"His name was... Dr. Rahim. He told me what happened and my family was at my side," she recalled. "And what did Dr. Rahim look like?" Myka asked, giving her a knowing look.

"He was tan. Bald. Dark eyes, about six foot. Around his forties, give or take a few years," the teacher answered, not knowing where this was going. "And when he talked to you, Ms. Lake, did he play with a ring on his left hand?" Myka asked. This was the million dollar question. The one thing that will confirm her suspicions.

Emily didn't answer for a moment as she tried to remember. "Yeah... yeah, he did," she said softly, looking at Myka, who was stoic. Myka nodded, her jaw clenching. It was Kosan. Kosan was the first person she saw. Emily Lake just confirmed the suspicions that she already had. The Regents did this to her.

* * *

><p>"What did you find out?" Helena asked as Myka got inside the car. Myka still had her stoic mask in place. When she didn't answer, Helena became quiet too, knowing the answers weren't good.<p>

Before they knew it, they were back in the middle of nowhere. Inside the Warehouse, closing up the case and doing paperwork. When they were done, Myka headed up to her room.

"I want to speak with the Regents," the agent said suddenly as she walked inside her bedroom door, turning on the lamp next to her bed. Mrs. Frederick was sitting on the chair next to the window.

"Agent Bering-"

"You lied to me. You told me Helena-"

"I told you Helena's conscious was trapped, and that is true. Do not make accusations, Agent Bering. The incident in Wyoming will stay in Wyoming. A meeting with the Regents on this matter is impossible," Mrs. Frederick said, her face stoic as usual.

"Dropping this matter is impossible, Mrs. Frederick. I need to talk to Kosan," Myka replied. Mrs. Frederick clenched her teeth.

"Agent Bering, I understand that you are emotionally involved in this, but there's nothing I can do," the older woman said.

"You can tell me the truth," Myka countered, giving her an icy stare. Mrs. Frederick stood up and walked into the light of the lamp, standing on the other side of the bed.

"The truth, Agent Bering, is the receptacle. That's all I can tell you. However, a meeting with a Regent will be difficult to arrange," she said, solemnly.

"Getting me back to work for the Warehouse, Mrs. Frederick, will be difficult to accomplish. With or without H.G Wells," Myka answered, with just as much finality. Mrs. Frederick lifted her chin at Myka's defiance.

"Don't overestimate your value at this Warehouse, Myka. Anyone can be replaceable," Mrs. Frederick said dangerously. Myka turned to the woman, but she was gone and the conversation was done.

The truth was inside the receptacle. What the hell did that mean?

* * *

><p>To say that Myka has been spending every minute with the ball, trying to figure out its secret is an understatement. It's been 36 hours straight, not a wink of sleep, and the agent was still trying to find something that would reveal what it was Mrs. Frederick was talking about.<p>

"I'm missing something. I know I'm missing something," Myka whispered to herself, getting extremely frustrated. Helena gave her a sympathetic look, "Perhaps you should get some rest before you start again," she advised.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to find something... anything," the agent responded. Helena had her arms crossed, her fingers over her necklace. Myka let out a breath, running her fingers through her curly hair, before looking over to the British woman. Myka suddenly stopped.

"Your necklace," the brunette whispered. "What?" Helena asked, stopping her actions.

"Your necklace!" Myka said, something dawning on her, "Where's your necklace? Emily wasn't wearing it. The Regents have to have it," she finished. Helena looked at her best friend, confused, "And? What does that prove?"

"It proves that..." Myka trailed off. What did it prove? All she found out was that Emily didn't wear Helena's necklace. Why would she? She isn't H.G Wells. Myka sat down on her bed, burying her face in her hands. She was losing it. Helena sighed as she walked towards her.

"Myka..." the Victorian trailed off.

"What am I doing, Helena?" Myka asked, on the verge of tears, "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to get me out and you're doing a valiant job, Myka. But... I didn't ask you to. You don't have to do this, in fact, don't do it at all. It's causing so many problems, so much stress. I'm getting what I deserve. I had my second chance... let it go, Myka. Let it go," Helena soothed as she sat next to her. To Helena's surprise, a tear rolled down Myka's cheek as she looked at her.

"I can't Helena... I can't. I need this to work, I need this to happen," the agent replied, "I need you."

Helena held her breath as those words left Myka's lips. She needed her? No one truly needed her. No one ever truly needed her... not ever since Christina.

"M... Myka," Helena whispered, looking into watery brown eyes. Myka sniffled before looking away. Helena was still stunned by the statement, not knowing what to say.

"Myka, I... You-"

A knock came upon the door. "Despicable timing," Helena said under her breath as she stood up. Myka went to open the door.

"Hey! I thought, since you're in your Myka Cave, you wanted a little something to eat. We've barely seen you all day yesterday and today. What's up? What's with the Houdini?" Claudia asked, concerned as she gave Myka her favorite treat. Cookies and milk. Oatmeal and raisin, of course. Myka gave her friend a small smile.

"Still trying to crack the black ball?" the eccentric younger woman asked. Myka clenched her teeth and looked down for a moment before gaining her composure. "Thanks, Claudia. But I need to get back to-"

"Maybe I could help. Give me the ball, I'll run it down in the Warehouse. See what I can find with my techie skills," she offered. Myka didn't think that was a bad idea. She looked back at Helena, who just looked at her before giving her a small encouraging nod. Myka turned back to Claudia, "Fine. Get me out of this room anyway," she said.

"Nah-uh," Claudia said, holding up a finger. Myka looked at her, very surprised.

"You need to sleep. You look like you came straight out of Zombieland. _You_ need to sleep. Don't worry, you can come down when you wake up," said the younger woman with a grin. "But-" Myka protested.

"No," Claudia cut off, pushing her way inside the room. She picked up the ball on the table and turned to her friend, "Let Genius Claudia handle this one," she finished with that big grin. Myka glanced at Helena who shrugged her shoulders as if to say, '_can't-do-any-harm._'

"She's right, Myka. Sleep," Helena encouraged before turning to Claudia, who nodded and turned the receptacle, Helena warping inside. Claudia turned to the taller woman, "You," she said, pointing her finger at her, "Sleep," she continued, walking towards her and leading her towards the bed, "Now." Myka was plopped onto the bed before Claudia walked out the door.

Myka huffed, but she had to admit, she was extremely exhausted. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep and dreaming.

* * *

><p>Myka didn't exactly know where she was, but she knew it was a white room. She was looking at herself in the mirror, before she felt slender arms wrap themselves around her waist. Helena was looking back at her through the reflection, a content smile on her face. Myka smiled back, not able to acknowledge the strangeness and unrealisticness of the dream.<p>

Helena planted a small, but wet kiss on her neck, making Myka tilt her head and bit her lip. Soft hands caressing her abdomen, one sliding down and slipping itself beneath the waistline of her pants. Myka felt a shiver run through her as she felt that soft hand caress her, her mouth opening in a silent moan. Then Myka turned herself around, facing her lover- looking deeply into her eyes before closing the distance between them.

It was a slow, sensual, languid kiss. Full of longing and desire as their tongues played with each other. Myka pushed the Victorian woman back to the bed on the opposite wall. When Helena sat down, the taller woman straddled her, not breaking the kiss. Myka didn't know what she was doing, but she rejected that thought and just kept going. She separated her lips from her lover's, making the British woman moan in complaint. However, Myka's lips were trailing down her lover's pale neck, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses upon her skin.

The agent could feel Helena's hands wandering, gently squeezing her rear before trailing down to her thighs and going back up. Myka pulled back to look at her lover. She was extremely content... and aroused. They shared a heated look before Helena picked up Myka and put her on the bed, taking over control as her kisses went down her chest. They were both wearing tank tops, so Helena simply pulled the spaghetti straps over her shoulders and pulled down, revealing the treat she's wanted for so long.

She enveloped one between her lips, suckling, nipping as Myka had her fingers intertwined with her black hair. Gripping it as she arched up into her warm mouth. Gooseflesh and shivers running through her entire body and a warm wave of pleasure washing through her before settling in her lower abdomen. Helena let it go with a pop, blowing on it before giving the other one the same treatment. Myka's eyes fluttered close as she let the sensations rake through her. Then suddenly, it all stopped. Myka opened her eyes, looking down, only to see Helena looking back up at her, eyes wide with fear.

"I'm sorry, Myka," Helena whispered. Something was strange, then Myka realized, Helena was flashing in and out of view. Flickering like an image would in an old movie.

"No," Myka protested, sitting up, but it was too late. She blinked and Helena was gone, "NO!" the agent screamed.

* * *

><p>Myka jolted awake, screaming.<p>

"Myka?" Leena's voice came through the door. The door opened and the innkeeper came in.

"Myka, are you okay?" Leena asked, Myka looked up at her. She ran her fingers through her hair, nodding. She was sweating a little and her throat was dry. Leena could sense her aura, "It was just a dream," she reassured. Myka nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you, Leena."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Myka gave her a small smile before Leena, uncertain, got up and left. Myka swallowed hard.

Helena was there... she could feel her. Her dream... her nightmare, it felt _real_. A tear gently made its way down her cheek again, as she checked the time. It's only been a few hours, so she lied back down, but afraid to go to sleep. She was too afraid to have Helena back in her arms, only to be ripped from them again. Even if it was a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's like it's designed to be solid... there's nothing in it. No way to open it, no way to crack it," Claudia whispered to herself.

"Perhaps it's meant to trap someone permanently. It is a punishment after all," Helena suggested, expertly masking the sadness and hopelessness in her voice. Claudia shook her head as she examined the ball.

"No. I'm not going to believe that the Regents would be so... brutal. So cruel. There's no way they would do something like this," the young woman stated. Helena looked at the girl with admiration. She was a determined one. She was a promising one. She was a unique gift to this warehouse.

"Claudia, I want to thank you. For all that you're doing. For me and for Myka," she said. Claudia turned to the Victorian woman and smiled, "You can thank me when you're solid," she countered. Helena chuckled at that.

Artie then walked into office and stopped. He looked at the ball Claudia was holding and then at Helena. His face turned slightly red.

"Claudia... what are you doing?" he asked. Claudia looked at him, like a kid being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Helena's breathing became uneasy as she sensed the man's emotions.

"Uh... I-um-" Claudia was cut off.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" he yelled, but it was directed at Claudia. Helena's face showed that of confusion.

"Arthur, what are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about! First, Myka and now Claudia? How many people are you going to manipulate? You are not getting out of that prison, you are not going to use my people to do it because that is where you belong and you will not try to find your way out. Not while I'm still here," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Artie, that's not what's happening!" Claudia countered. Artie's eyes shot to her with a cold stare.

"Can't you see what she's doing to you, Claudia? She's manipulating you. Like she's manipulating Myka, like she manipulates everyone," Artie shouted.

"You don't know her, Artie. You don't know her like Myka and I do. She's not as evil as you think! She's not-"

"That's what she wants you to think!" Artie hollered. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Give me the ball, Claudia," Artie stated, holding out his hand. Claudia's eyes went wide and looked to Helena, who was trying her best to suppress her anger.

"Give. Me. The ball, Claudia," the man demanded. Claudia looked at Artie and stood up, "No."

He wasn't surprised, "Very well," he whispered and walked away. Claudia wasn't the only one that was confused and Helena was afraid of what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Frederic was in a huge dark room, in the middle of a spotlight. She was standing in front of a tall, huge pedestool-like table, with five faces looking down at her.<p>

"What is it, Mrs. Frederic?" a deep voice asked, which was Kosan.

"Agent Bering," she replied.

"I see. She's not cooperating?" he asked. She shook her head, "It seems that she is extremely attached to Wells. She won't cooperate until Wells is out of the receptacle," she replied.

"I did not expect this from Agent Bering. Her overwhelming sense of duty and loyalty is why we recruited her in the first place," he stated. Mrs. Frederic was silent for a moment.

"Mr. Kosan... perhaps it is best to release H.G Wells and have her under Agent Bering's supervision," Mrs. Frederic suggested.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Frederic, but that is impossible," he replied.

"We cannot lost Agent Bering, Mr. Kosan. She is invaluable to the Warehouse, especially with the plans we have in store for her. We don't have a choice. She may go as far as leave the Warehouse, like she did once before," she countered. The table was silent.

"The reason why she left the Warehouse before was because she cannot trust her own judgement, is it not?" asked a woman to Kosan's right.

"That is correct," Mrs. Frederic replied.

"Than we shouldn't have to worry that she'll take that measure. She believes that her judgement is completely sound and that it is ours that is flawed. There's no reason to worry," the woman responded.

"Love can make one do unimaginable things," Mrs. Frederic stated. Kosan's jaw clenched. He knew she was right.

"She's also requested an audience with you," she added. The table fell silent once again.

"Very well. We shall grant her an audience then," Kosan replied. There were whispers at the table, "Is that wise?" one said. Mrs. Frederic smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Myka fell back asleep, however, this time there was no nightmare. Claudia and Helena walked in and Claudia silently set down the receptacle. After which she walked out to give them some time alone. Helena looked at Myka. Her face so peaceful as she heard her even breathing. It was moments like these that she wished so much that she could touch her. Caress her face, her skin. Helena's heart ached for her.<p>

Myka turned in her sleep, facing the opposite wall. Helena walked around the bed and laid next to her. Watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>Artie was in the Warehouse, trying to get a hold of Mrs. Frederic.<p>

"Yes, Artie?" she asked as she appeared out of nowhere. Artie turned to her, "Mrs. Frederic. We have a problem," he stated. She raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for him to finish his statement.

"H.G Wells is using Claudia and Myka to get herself out of the receptacle," he said. Mrs. Frederic's face remained stoic.

"She's not using them, Artie," she replied. This was definitely not the answer that Artie was expecting from her. Why wasn't she more concerned?

"What are you talking about, of course she is," Artie countered. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid that everything H.G Wells feels for Myka and Claudia are real. Especially for Myka," she answered. Artie shook his head in disbelief, "That's not possible."

"Artie, I'm sorry. But Helena Wells is in love with Myka. And that is why we sent the receptacle to her. Do you know what it's like to see but not touch? Like looking through a window but there's no way go through it? That is the punishment that Ms. Wells is facing right now. That is the purpose of the receptacle," Mrs. Frederic explained. Artie was speechless for a moment. He suspected of some kind of emotional attachment between the two, but nothing romantic. His anger was somewhat dampened for a moment, but then flared again.

"But that only hurts Myka, too," he stated. Mrs. Frederic was silent. Artie narrowed his eyes at her, "Why would you punish both Myka and H.G?"

"We have bigger things planned for Myka, Arthur. This is merely a test," said Mrs. Frederic.

"A test for what? What's going to happen to Myka if she passes or fails? What are the Regents planning?" Artie asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any of the answers you are looking for, Artie. You will not inform any of the agents of the Warehouse of your knowledge," Mrs. Frederic ordered. Artie was quiet for a few minutes, processing all of this information, rubbing his eyes.

"And what about opening the receptacle? If they figure it out and H.G Wells is free once again?" he asked, however when he looked to Mrs. Frederic again, she was gone. This meeting only left more questions than answers and Artie didn't like not knowing. However, orders were orders and there was noting he could do. But all he thought was, _Poor Myka_.

* * *

><p>Myka woke up, the room dark as well as outside the window. It must be night time. She could see a figure in front of her, however she couldn't make it out. She jumped away and rolled off the bed, her first instinct to reach for her weapon.<p>

"Myka, it's only me," Helena's voice came out from the darkness. Myka relaxed and sighed. However, her body was still tense. She flicked on the lights. Helena smiled at her and Myka returned it slightly.

"Something you want to talk about?" Helena asked, walking towards her. Myka looked at her best friend, her eyes filled with longing. She sighed and looked away, "No. Just... I don't know," she replied. The dream came to her mind again. Helena looked at Myka, the aching in her heart only growing.

"I'm sorry, Myka," she whispered. Myka looked at Helena, confused.

"For what?" she asked. She could see the Victorian woman's eyes watering slightly.

"For this. For the Regents doing this to us. I'm sorry... I failed you, Myka," Helena said, turning to the agent. Myka smiled sadly.

"Helena... you didn't. I trusted you and I was right. You might have tried to destroy the world, but what we have is real. I know that you've changed, I know that you still have everything against the world, but my initial feelings for you were right," Myka stated. Helena looked at Myka and returned her smile.

"Thank you, Myka," she said. They looked into each other's eyes. Helena lifted her hand to hover over Myka's face, both of them wishing that they could feel each other. Helena sighed and retrieved her hand, walking away to look out the window. Myka knew it was better to leave her alone at this point and so she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After the next chapter, I may have to change the rating to M. So, if you find that you can't find this story in the T rated section, you know where to find it. =)<strong>


End file.
